


Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flash Fic, Newborn Children, Romantic Comedy, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, jily, parents hard life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Prima regola per un matrimonio felice: mai lasciare che la routine soffochi la creatività in camera da letto.Lily Potter, ex Prefetto, ex Caposcuola e strega estremamente brillante, ha un particolare talento per rispettare le regole.James Potter, nemico dell'ordine costituito fin nel midollo, imparerà ben presto ad amare le regole.[Storia partecipante alla "Challenge delle sei coppie" e all'"Headcanon Challenge", indette sul forum di EFP rispettivamente da GiuniaPalma e HarrietStrimell]
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

_**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?**_  
  
  


  
Lily lo aspettava in cucina, una tazza fumante a scaldarle le mani e il viso atteggiato in un’espressione risoluta.  
James non riuscì a impedirsi di incespicare, vedendola: era bella, sua moglie, bella con il viso serio e gli occhi luminosi, bella immersa nella luce del tramonto che le accendeva i capelli in una cascata di scintille di fuoco. Tanto bella che a James sembrava quasi di non vedere le sue occhiaie scure, i capelli spettinati o la tuta ormai irrimediabilmente macchiata dai rigurgiti di Harry.  
Lily svuotò la sua tazza con un sorso deciso, senza mai smettere di fissare suo marito negli occhi.  
Di fissarlo con un’espressione intensa, resa affilata da una malizia latente, una malizia che parlava di giorni senza guerre e senza poppate notturne.  
“Sali in camera, James, e mettiti comodo: ho una sorpresa per te”.  
“Una... cosa?”  
Il giovane non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa che ci fosse qualcosa di strano nell’aria, quella sera: qualcosa di _sbagliato_ , un silenzio che si arrotolava attorno alla luce negli occhi di Lily come un’assenza.  
“Una sorpresa. Per te, e anche per me”, mormorò Lily, alzandosi in piedi e sfiorandogli le labbra con un bacio umido.  
“Harry dorme?”  
La domanda di James era titubante: suo figlio, il suo meraviglioso bambino, a soli tre mesi di vita doveva aver già vinto tutti i record mondiali possibili per la veglia più lunga dell’universo e lo strillo più acuto fra ogni creatura nota a maghi o babbani.  
Il sorriso fiorì sul volto di Lily, che si sporse di nuovo a baciare suo marito, raggiante.  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea. Ma, per almeno tre ore, non sarà affar nostro, ma solo del suo caro padrino”.  
James non riuscì a trattenersi e strinse sua moglie fra le braccia, una risata a illuminargli il viso. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere preoccupato: un padre _deve_ preoccuparsi quando il proprio figlio non è sotto le sue cure, lo deve fare anche se il piccolo si trova fra le braccia del suo padrino – soprattutto se si trova fra le braccia di un padrino di nome _Sirius Black_ – tuttavia...  
Tuttavia, la sorpresa che Lily gli aveva organizzato andava oltre ogni suo sogno più ardito.  
“Mi stai davvero dicendo che...”  
“Sì”, lo interruppe Lily, intrecciando le sue dita a quelle di James e trascinandolo impaziente verso la loro camera da letto.  
“Sì, Potter, abbiamo tre meravigliose ore per poter finalmente _dormire_ ”.  
 _“Un genio. Mia moglie è un fottuto genio”_ , fu tutto ciò a cui James riuscì a pensare, un sorriso estatico dipinto in volto, prima di lasciarsi cadere sul letto accanto a lei, senza nemmeno togliersi le scarpe.  
  
  
  
  
 _[440 parole]_  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Questa storia partecipa alla “Challenge delle sei coppie” indetta da LadyPalma sul forum di EFP, nella categoria “coppia canon”. La storia, inoltre, partecipa alla “Headcanon challenge”, indetta da HarrietStrimell sul forum di EFP, e prende spunto dal prompt n. 09: “chi suggerisce di sperimentare nuove cose a letto?”: ecco, so che probabilmente Harriet non aveva certo in mente una coppia di neogenitori che suggeriscono di provare l’ormai sconosciuta sensazione di dormire per ben tre ore di fila, ma insomma, la situazione mi sta un po’ sfuggendo di mano.  
Ci tengo a specificare che la storia è nata anche da un suggerimento di Shilyss, che nell’ambito del gioco “Obbligo, verità o salvataggio” organizzato nel gruppo facebook del Giardino, mi ha chiesto di scrivere qualcosa sulla mia OTP: OTP che per me è un pendolo che varia da Remus e Tonks, a James e Lily. E siccome credo che sia almeno un anno che non scrivo niente su Lily e James, ho pensato di cogliere la palla al balzo e scrivere questa cosina senza alcuan pretesa.  
Mi rendo conto che, probabilmente, è assai improbabile che le tempistiche tornino perfettamente: quando Harry aveva tre mesi, probabilmente Lily e James erano già nascosti a Godric’s Hollow, dunque è quantomeno improbabile che Sirius abbia portato via Harry da casa solo per regalare tre ore di pace ai suoi genitori, ma insomma, volevo solo scrivere una cosina leggera e un po’ ironica. 


End file.
